Maldita Gravata
by Thais Potter Malfoy
Summary: HPDM / "Hum... Harry" chamou Hermione "O que é?" Harry voltou-se para ela, mais irritado do que nunca. "Só acho que gostaria de saber que... Bom, você está usando uma gravata da Sonserina". - oneshot - slash - não gosta, não leia! - continuação postada


**Autor:** Thaís Potter Malfoy

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Classificação:** PG13, leves insinuações de sexo.

**Spoiler:** 1-5. A história ocorre no sétimo ano. Considere a guerra acabada, Voldie morto, tudo lindo e cor-de-rosa.

**Resumo:** "Hum... Harry" "O que é, Hermione?", Harry perguntou, irritado. "Você está usando uma gravata da Sonserina".

_One shot. _

* * *

**Maldita Gravata**

Os raios de sol bateram no rosto de Harry, acordando o moreno de um sonho doce. Ele espreguiçou-se e... Espere um pouco! Raios de sol?

Abrindo os olhos, constatou que o dia já tinha, de fato, começado. Maldizendo Merlin, Morgana e toda a lista que sua mente conhecia, Harry levantou com um pulo da enorme e muito confortável cama em que ele passara a noite. Não deu atenção a nada ao seu redor, apenas sabia que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que o Salão Comunal no andar de baixo se enchesse de gente fofoqueira e sem nada melhor para fazer.

Seu cérebro estava no automático, já que acordar de repente tomando um susto não era a melhor maneira de despertar de verdade. Harry recolheu todas as roupas que encontrou pelo chão do quarto e as vestiu, muito apressado. Sua pressa, porém, não foi capaz de detê-lo e Harry acabou lançando um olhar para a cama onde antes dormia.

Deitado lá, jazia o corpo do outro. Harry não podia controlar a si mesmo; a visão de Draco dormindo era demasiado reconfortante, trazia calor ao seu coração. O modo como o seu peito subia e descia por causa de sua respiração, ainda calma, tornava-o ainda mais gracioso do que quando estava acordado. Os cabelos extremamente loiros estavam agora caídos sobre o seu rosto e alguns fios alcançavam o travesseiro. Como Harry amava – e, admitia, invejava – os cabelos de Draco.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou simplesmente observando seu amante. Entretanto, Draco se mexeu na cama ao que parecia estar acordando devagar. E ele realmente veio a abrir os olhos, mesmo que pouco para não feri-los com a claridade ofuscante.

"Qual é o seu problema, Potter?" – perguntou Draco, já irritadiço desde cedo.

Harry não segurou seu sorriso ao notar o quanto o loiro conseguia continuar chato e irritante mesmo depois de uma noite daquela.

"Vai ficar aí me olhando o dia inteiro?"

Obviamente, Draco não podia ver que Harry também estava sorrindo, pois não dissera nada sobre isso. Se o visse, com certeza rolaria os olhos e começaria a dissertar sobre o quanto Harry era um romântico estúpido.

"Na verdade, já estou de saída. E estou com _muita_ pressa" Harry disse, sentando-se ao pé da cama para calçar seus sapatos.

"Tem certeza?" a voz maliciosa chegou aos ouvidos de Harry e, com a mesma velocidade, um arrepio percorreu sua nuca e desceu por sua espinha.

"Draco, não me provoque" Harry alertou. Mas era tarde demais.

Um par de mãos envolveu sua cintura e o peito ainda nu de Draco colou em suas costas. Harry sentiu um segundo arrepio, ainda mais intenso, quando Draco encostou a boca em sua orelha e lambeu a pontinha.

"Ah, Harry, ainda temos tempo o suficiente" Draco sussurrou de seu modo infalível.

"Não posso, Draco. Você sabe que eu não poderia nem mesmo estar aqui" Harry levantou-se, reunindo toda a sua força de vontade. Vontade não, pois sua verdadeira vontade era virar-se e beijar os lábios finos de Draco.

"Tudo por causa daquele Weasel" Draco revirou os olhos, exatamente como Harry vira em sua mente.

"Ele nunca mais falaria comigo" Harry explicou, pela enésima vez. "Você sabe que a amizade do Ron é muito..."

"... Muito importante para mim" Draco terminou a sentença junto com Harry, sem deixar de fazer uma careta ao terminar.

"Você está sendo egoísta e infantil" Harry disse, terminando de ajeitar a sua gravata. O olhar de Draco desceu para onde ele remexia e se estreitou um pouco antes do loiro voltar a encarar Harry. "O que foi? Está torta?"

"Não..." Draco deu um pequeno sorriso. "Melhor Impossível"

Confiando em sua palavra, Harry também sorriu, reaproximando-se da cama para estalar um beijo rápido na boca de Draco. "Nos vemos à noite".

"Ou talvez antes"

O sorriso de Draco e a maneira sacana com que ele disse a ultima frase intrigaram Harry, mas ele apenas deu as costas e saiu o mais silenciosamente possível do quarto de Draco.

No caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, Harry escolheu cuidadosamente passar pelos corredores que sabia serem mais desertos, evitando assim o risco de esbarrar com alguém e ter de dar explicações.

Ainda assim, ele cruzou com uma dupla de garotinhas da Corvinal, que o encararam estranhamente, trocando comentários logo em seguida, os quais Harry não conseguiu ouvir. De qualquer modo, ele já estava acostumado com as pessoas cochichando ao seu redor. Sempre havia sido assim, e pelo visto nunca mudaria.

Harry quase corria quando alcançou o quadro da Mulher-Gorda, desesperado. Para sua sorte, o Salão Comunal estava completamente vazio, justamente como os dormitórios, onde ele pegou seu material de qualquer maneira, jogou tudo dentro da mochila e voltou a sair, com muita pressa.

No trajeto para o Salão Principal, o moreno pensou numa desculpa convincente para dar aos amigos, mas nenhuma desculpa parecia boa o suficiente para ele ter passado a noite fora. Desejou, como nunca desejara nada na vida, que Rony e Hermione não perguntassem nada, embora soubesse que seria impossível. Caso fosse obrigado a fornecer algum tipo de explicação, eles – principalmente Hermione – não descansariam enquanto não obtivessem a verdade.

Só que a verdade era algo que Harry não podia contar. Como poderia explicar o fato de estar num, digamos, "relacionamento" com Draco Malfoy? Veja bem, Harry não conseguia nem classificar o que tinha com o loiro! Só sabia que gostava. E que gostava muito.

Os pensamentos foram levados para a noite anterior e Harry abriu um gigantesco sorriso. A cada lembrança, o toque de Draco se fazia presente, ou o modo como os sussurros de Draco o excitavam, ou ainda o frio na barriga causado por cada beijo distribuído por toda e qualquer parte de seu corpo. Três meses incríveis haviam se passado e Harry não cansava de desperdiçar as tardes e madrugadas com seu... namorado?

O sorriso ainda estampava-se na face de Harry, inconscientemente, quando ele passou por um grupo de sonserinos do sexto ano. Notou que todos apontaram para ele, gargalhando muito depois. Um deles até soltou:

"Hey, Potter, vejo que você decidiu admitir o quanto a nossa Casa é superior!"

Erguendo as sobrancelhas e sem fazer nenhuma noção do que eles falavam, Harry apenas ignorou os idiotas sonserinos e continuou seguindo para o seu café da manhã, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que, no exato momento em que adentrara o Salão Principal, murmúrios correram pelas quatro mesas e todos os olhares se voltaram para ele.

"_Eu só posso estar com a cara pintada de alguma cor estranha!"_ Harry pensou, olhando feio para garotinhos primeiranistas da Lufa-Lufa que riam dele. Ele tratou de andar mais depressa, jogando-se ao lado de Hermione logo que a localizou.

"Bom dia" ele disse. Os olhares em sua direção estavam começando a irritá-lo mais do que o de costume.

"Dia" respondeu a amiga, olhando-o como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, com ar de estar se divertindo.

Sentada em frente à Harry, Gina o encarava como se estivesse petrificada.

"Então é por isso que você vem me evitando durante todo o mês?" a ruiva perguntou, sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Do que diabos está falando, Ginny?" Harry perguntou, servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

"Não se faça de idiota!" Gina levantou da mesa e ergueu o tom de voz. "Se me dissesse que estava vendo alguém da Sonserina, eu iria entender!"

Harry congelou. Era por isso que todos riam dele. De alguma forma, haviam descoberto sobre ele e Draco.

"Por favor, Harry."

Harry olhou e viu que era Rony, sentado ao lado de Simas, que o chamava. Só então percebeu que o ruivo tinha o olhar tão chocado que não conseguia nem falar.

"Está todo mundo louco, por acaso?" Harry perguntou, olhando os rostos intrigados dos colegas, um a um.

"Hum... Harry" chamou Hermione, puxando sua blusa delicadamente.

"O que é?" ele voltou-se para ela, mais irritado do que nunca.

"Só acho que gostaria de saber que... Bom, você está usando uma gravata da Sonserina" a morena disse, voltando-se para o seu café da manhã.

Após a afirmação da amiga, Harry olhou imediatamente para baixo, e viu que _realmente_ estava usando uma gravata verde-escura e branca, contrastando drasticamente com o seu roupão da Grifinória. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pôde sentir cada célula de seu rosto adquirindo um tom vermelho e um calor insuportável.

Então, Harry se lembrou de que estava com pressa demais para sair do quarto de Draco para prestar atenção às peças de roupa que recolhia no chão. "_Estúpido_" pensou consigo "_Você mesmo se entregou_".

"Estou esperando uma explicação, Harry" Gina disse, trazendo-o de volta para a constrangedora realidade. "Custava me dizer que estava com outra garota?"

Harry engoliu em seco. Eles pensavam que Harry estivera com uma _garota_. Se Rony já estava com aquela cara porque achava que ele estava se encontrando com uma garota da Sonserina, Harry não queria nem imaginar qual seria sua reação ao saber que a garota era na verdade um garoto, e ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy, seu inimigo mais odiado.

O olhar de Harry passou por Dino, Lilá, Parvati, Gina, Simas e, por fim, Rony. Todos olhavam para ele, não só eles como também todos os outros estudantes de Hogwarts presentes ali. Harry piscou várias vezes, desesperadamente revirando sua mente atrás de uma explicação diferente da verdade.

No entanto, ele não teve que dizer nada.

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin!" Hermione abandonou a colher, fazendo um barulho estridente. Todos olharam para ela. "Harry, venha comigo antes que você morra sufocado com tantas perguntas inoportunas".

Sob vários protestos dos amigos, Hermione levantou-se e carregou Harry pelo braço para fora da mesa da Grifinória e do Salão Principal. Não parecia se importar com as fofocas audíveis do tipo "Essa Granger é uma estraga prazeres" ou "Eu nunca gostei dela", e caminhava decidida. Quando eles finalmente estavam a sós numa sala abandonada, ela fechou a porta e soltou o braço de Harry.

Ele tinha o olhar abobado e os pensamentos perdidos, mas olhou fixamente para Hermione quando ela estalou os dedos em frente aos seus olhos.

"Harry!" ela chamou "Você não vai conseguir contorná-los por muito tempo".

"Oh, droga" Harry disse, e passou a mão por seus cabelos, deixando-os quão bagunçados era possível, considerando que eles já eram até demais.

"O problema é maior do que um simples 'oh droga', Sr. Potter" ela disse, contornando-o para sentar-se na mesa do professor.

"Espere um pouco..." Harry ponderou. "**Você**. Por que você não está me enchendo de perguntas sobre onde eu estava, com quem e esse tipo de coisa? Por que, ao contrário, está me _ajudando_?"

"Ora, por quê! Amigos servem para que, afinal?" Hermione rolou os olhos, entediada. "Além do mais, Harry, eu já sei há muito tempo que você está namorando o Malfoy."

"Eu não... COMO VOCÊ SABE QUEM É?" Harry olhou-a com os olhos muito arregalados.

"Você realmente me subestima assim, Harry?" ela perguntou, parecendo chateada. "Não é preciso ser um gênio, sabe. Você some praticamente todas as noites, nunca diz para onde vai. Seu pescoço vive aparecendo com pequenas marcas, apesar das outras pessoas não terem percebido. E, para completar, o Malfoy não tem me chamado de Sangue-Ruim há uns..." Hermione pausou, fazendo contas mentalmente "... dois meses" completou.

"Isso não te dá a certeza de que era ele!" Harry argumentou, apesar de estar abismado com a perspicácia de Hermione.

A morena sorriu. "Claro que não, mas você acabou de confirmar, não é mesmo?"

Harry fechou os olhos, sem querer nem ao menos encará-la. "Eu sou a pessoa mais burra do mundo" Harry disse, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga.

"Não é, não. É apenas um pouco descuidado" Hermione riu, divertida, enquanto levantava da mesa e caminhava até ele.

As mãos de Hermione habilmente desfizeram o nó da gravata, a qual ela passou pela cabeça dele em seguida, retirando a peça de roupa de Harry.

"Talvez você queira entregar isso a ele" Hermione colocou a gravata enrolada na mão de Harry, com um sorriso. "Deve estar fazendo falta, porque ele não está usando gravata alguma hoje."

"Como assim?" Harry franziu o cenho.

"Francamente, Harry, você não pode ser tão avoado!" ela disse "Não percebeu o tamanho do sorriso dele quando você entrou no Salão Principal? Estou certa de que ele decidiu não usar gravata, mesmo todos sabendo que ele tem um estoque delas, na esperança de que alguém fosse ver que você tinha uma e ele não".

"Aquele bastardo!" Harry estreitou os olhos, mas em seguida teve vontade de se amaldiçoar. Como ele podia não ter percebido, se naquela mesma manhã Draco tinha dado aquele sorriso travesso quando viu Harry arrumando a gravata?

"Por acaso o Draco quer tornar o namoro de vocês público?" Hermione perguntou, tirando Harry de sua própria mente. O moreno sorriu ao ver que ela usara o primeiro nome do loiro.

"Primeiro, não é um namoro, e eu não sei bem o que é, portanto não pergunte. Segundo..." Harry sorriu para ela. "Você aceitou isso tudo bem demais pro meu gosto".

"Bom, não posso dizer que não fiquei incrédula de primeira, mas agora eu consigo ver a beleza nisso tudo. Quero dizer, vocês passaram de inimigos mortais a namorados, ou o que quer que seja".

Harry sorriu, pegando Hermione e puxando-a para um abraço. "Obrigado, Mione".

"Não tem de que, Harry. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?" ele assentiu. "E, da próxima vez que resolver namorar um sonserino, você poderia me contar, significaria muito para mim".

Harry olhou-a como num pedido de desculpas. "É uma promessa!" ele disse, reconsiderando em seguida "Não que eu tenha a menor intenção de trocar o Draco, é claro".

Hermione deu um tapa fraco no ombro dele "Guarde esse romantismo todo para ele, Harry, e _somente_ para ele, de preferência".

Hermione se afastou, abrindo a porta da sala e esperando que Harry a seguisse. Eles saíram, andando pelo corredor em direção à aula de Poções. "Pensei que você 'conseguisse ver a beleza' nisso tudo".

"Bobo!" Hermione deu a língua. "Mas, sabe, você não me contou qual é o interesse do Malfoy em expor o pseudo-namoro de vocês".

"Oh, _merda_!" Harry parou de andar. "Ele quer que o Rony descubra!"

"Hum, isso não pode ser bom!" Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que diabos ele quer isso?"

* * *

No momento em que Draco adentrou a masmorra de Snape, pôde ouviu os grifinórios conversando sobre o assunto do ano: Harry Potter estava namorando alguém da Sonserina. Com um sorriso de satisfação, Draco foi seguido por Pansy e Blaise até os habituais lugares, no fundo da sala.

"Só espero que não seja a Parkinson" ele pôde ouviu o idiota ruivo chamado Weasley resmungando, mesmo de longe.

"Por que, pobretão?" Pansy respondeu, em tom muito alto e com um sorriso divertido. "Você por acaso tem uma queda por mim? Oh, eu ficaria _tão_ chateada por fazê-los brigar por minha causa!"

Mesmo os rumores envolvendo Harry, Draco riu junto com os amigos. Blaise estava vermelho de tanto gargalhar e Pansy até soltava pequenos relinchos.

"Cala a boca, sua vaca!" disse Lilá, entre dentes.

"Cuidado, Pansie" alertou Blaise, olhando para os grifinórios fingindo medo "A namoradinha do Weasley pode ficar com ciúmes".

Mais uma vez, todos os sonserinos riram até perderem o ar. Foi quando Harry e Hermione entraram na masmorra, cessando todos os sons. Draco sentiu o olhar do moreno sobre si, e resolveu provocá-lo, retornando o olhar na mesma intensidade. Quem olhasse atentamente, observaria um sorriso quase imperceptível na boca fina do loiro.

Naquele dia, em especial, Harry e Hermione procuraram lugares longe dos seus colegas de sala, e acabaram por sentar duas fileiras à frente dos sonserinos. Blaise e Pansy olharam discretamente para Draco, como se pedissem permissão para fazer brincadeiras com Harry. Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, Draco assentiu.

Imaginando o que Harry diria se soubesse que Pansy e Blaise, os melhores amigos de Draco, tinham conhecimento, em detalhes, do que acontecia entre eles, Malfoy exibiu um sorriso vampírico que poucas pessoas tinham a honra de presenciar. Então, Draco ajeitou-se na cadeira, apenas observando o próximo passo de seus amigos.

"Hey, Potter!" chamou Blaise "Pelo que vejo, seus amiguinhos não gostaram da sua declaração pública de amor à Sonserina... Mas fique sabendo que será muito bem vindo se quiser mudar de Casa!"

"Oh, yeah" emendou Pansy "Ah, Harry! Se você quiser contar a eles que eu sou sua nova namorada, sinta-se à vontade!"

"Por que você não fica quieta, Parkinson?" Hermione virou-se para trás, rolando os olhos. "Deixe-o em paz".

"Oh, ele arranjou uma defensora, Draco!" Pansy disse com a voz manhosa, rindo em seguida. Draco manteve seu sorriso divertido, mas nada disse. Ele estava guardando suas energias para o grande show.

Oh, Draco não podia conter sua excitação ao pensar no quanto o Weasley ficaria irado quando descobrisse. Seria simplesmente a coisa mais divertida que o loiro veria em anos nessa escola caída e sem graça. Com certeza, Draco não se importava nem um pouco em expor sua opção sexual se isso fosse tornar seus dias mais prazerosos.

Aquilo seria memorável.

"Queria saber se a Granger ainda o defenderia se soubesse quem é a pessoa que o seu _querido_ _Harry_ está vendo" Blaise comentou com Pansy, com um suspiro. A sala toda, grifinórios e sonserinos, pararam o que estavam fazendo para encarar o trio do fundo da sala. Merlin, como as pessoas são curiosas.

As coisas estavam esquentando, e finalmente chegavam ao lugar onde Draco queria. Ele remexeu-se na cadeira, vendo o desconforto de Harry e o olhar confuso de Hermione. "_Então quer dizer que o Potter resolveu contar à Granger?"_ Draco pensou, ao que observava as diferentes reações deles.

"E como você pode saber quem é, Zabini?" a voz do Weasley fez-se ouvir, enquanto ele próprio levantou-se de sua cadeira.

"Ora, Weasley... Não é porque _você_ não sabe que eu também não deva saber" Blaise respondeu, deixando Rony vermelho de raiva ao lembrá-lo de que Harry escondera aquela informação dele.

Indignado, Ronald voltou a se sentar. A sala encheu-se outra vez de murmúrios e sussurros. Draco sentia-se cada vez mais eufórico. Naquele instante, Harry olhou para ele, com os olhos implorando por misericórdia. Mas Draco desviou, pois sabia que um simples olhar como aquele teria o poder de fazê-lo desistir de seus planos. E desistir estava fora de cogitação.

Para o alívio do loiro, Snape entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, dando início à aula dupla de Poções.

Quando a classe foi dispensada, Harry pegou as suas coisas e socou dentro de sua mochila, deixando o ambiente o mais rápido que pôde. Hermione, desta vez, decidiu não segui-lo, dizendo ter de ir à biblioteca para pesquisar sobre um trabalho de Runas Antigas. Mas Harry não ficou sozinho por muito tempo.

"Harry! Será que podemos conversar?"

Ao que o moreno se virou, viu Rony parado no meio do corredor, parecendo ao mesmo tempo constrangido e determinado. Harry gelou por dentro. Por mais que ele quisesse adiar esta conversa, ela teria que acontecer.

"Claro" Harry disse "Por que não conversamos no caminho?".

Rony então caminhou até ele e os dois andaram lado a lado, embora o silêncio reinasse no começo. Então, Rony finalmente teve a coragem para dar o primeiro passo.

"Ergh... Então você está com uma sonserina, hun?"

Harry parou de caminhar. "Preciso te contar uma coisa, Rony".

O ruivo olhou para ele, um pouco assustado. "Agora não é hora de querer contar. Eu descobri junto com a escola toda, não é mesmo?"

"Acontece que está faltando uma parte da história".

Harry nem mesmo sabia de onde vinha a coragem para ter aquela discussão com Rony. Ele só esperava que todos saíssem vivos. Mas, contrariando suas expectativas, parecia que haveria muitas mortas, porque logo após aquela fala Draco surgiu dobrando o corredor.

"Olhem isto... Weasley e _Harry_" o loiro disse. Seu olhar malicioso desceu pelo corpo de Harry, deixando o moreno mais vermelho do que os cabelos de seu melhor amigo.

"Caí fora, Malfoy" Rony enfureceu-se. Draco levantou ambas as mãos no ar, fingindo-se de inocente.

"Wow, calma, Weasel" Draco lançou um sorriso de lado. Harry jamais havia visto o loiro sorrir tanto em um só dia.

"Não me faça perder a paciência" Rony ia avançar em Draco, mas Harry segurou seu braço.

"Rony... Controle-se. E você dê o fora, Malfoy. Não vê que é uma conversa particular?" Harry tornou-se para o sonserino.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se provocado por Harry, que fizera questão de usar seu sobrenome.

Para piorar a situação para Harry, todos os alunos que ainda estavam dentro da sala de Snape resolveram sair e, percebendo a movimentação, pararam para assistir. Com isso, Draco aumentou seu sorriso, enquanto sonserinos e grifinórios – e alguns outros alunos que transitavam e acabaram parando – esperavam para ver o que acontecia.

"Harry..." disse Draco, quase num gemido. "Agora é Malfoy, é? Vai ferir meus sentimentos..." O loiro fingiu secar lágrimas.

"Anda logo, Malfoy, não torne tudo mais complicado" Harry pediu, adquirindo um tom rubro por estar conversando com Draco na frente de tantas pessoas.

"Quem está complicando é você" Draco disse "Se me chamar de Malfoy mais uma vez eu vou realmente me aborrecer, _Harry. _Você sabe bem o que acontece comigo quando eu me aborreço".

"Como quiser, desde que você nos deixe em paz, Draco" Harry cedeu, fazendo a vontade do loiro, que sorriu de um jeito que assustou alguns alunos mais novos ali presentes.

"Assim é bem melhor" Draco disse, aproximando-se de Harry "Embora eu prefira quando você _geme _para mim".

E deixando a frase no ar, Draco arrumou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando pelo corredor. Entretanto, após dois ou três passos, as mãos grandes de Rony seguraram os ombros de Draco e fizeram com que o loiro virasse de frente para ele.

A próxima coisa que Draco viu foi um punho vindo na direção de seu nariz.

"RONY!" gritou Harry, correndo para separá-los.

As pessoas se amontoaram envolta dos três e ninguém moveu um dedo para separar a briga, apenas observavam enquanto Rony tentava atingir Draco mais vezes, não obtendo sucesso porque era segurado por Harry.

"Me deixe acabar com a fuça desse bastardo, esnobe, almofadinhas..." Rony dizia, relutando em soltar Draco. O loiro levou a mão ao nariz que escorria sangue e tratou de se afastar de Rony para não apanhar mais.

"Tinha mesmo que ser o Weasley para querer lutar como um trouxa" Draco comentou, colocando a camiseta para estancar o sangue do nariz. "Você vai se arrepender, pobretão fedido".

"Parem de brigar, vocês dois, por Merlin!" Harry berrou. "Rony, chega!"

Com muito esforço, Harry conseguiu conter Rony. Só então se preocupou em levantar o olhar e checar como estava Draco. Ao ver o sangue manchando a blusa branca do sonserino, Harry imediatamente foi até ele.

"Oh Merlin. Está doendo? Você tem que ir para a enfermaria agora! Venha, Draco" Harry despejou, desesperado diante da possibilidade de Draco ter quebrado o nariz ou se machucado mais gravemente.

Harry ficou de pé e deu a mão para Draco, sob os olhares das pessoas que os cercavam e especialmente de Rony. O moreno não fazia idéia de que tantas pessoas presenciaram a briga, mas naquele momento não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo; tudo o que queria era ver Draco recuperado.

Durante o caminho para a enfermaria, Draco escorou-se nos ombros e cintura de Harry, ainda tentando estancar o sangue. Vez ou outra, ele soltava um gemido de dor. Por fim, chegaram à Ala Hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey ficou tão desesperada quanto Harry e sentou Draco numa maca, fazendo-lhe curativos de imediato.

Harry estava tão apreensivo que a enfermeira mandou que ele aguardasse do lado de fora para não atrapalhar seu trabalho. Depois de um tempo andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, a porta da enfermaria reabriu-se e Draco saiu de lá, com uma bandagem branca no osso do nariz, mas sem sangue algum.

"Oh, Draco" Harry correu até ele "Está tudo bem? Não quebrou mais nada?".

Draco levou a mão até o nariz, mas negou com a cabeça. "Não, Potter, está tudo certo, se é o que quer saber".

Depois de um suspiro aliviado, Harry jogou os braços sobre os ombros do loiro, puxando-o para perto de si num abraço.

"Você merecia passar no mínimo uma semana na enfermaria".

"E posso saber por quê?" Draco perguntou, saindo dos braços do moreno.

"Por ser tão filho da mãe! Este dia está sendo horrível e a culpa é toda sua, que me deixou sair com a sua maldita gravata!" Harry falava bravo, mas Draco viu em seus olhos que não era exatamente isso que ele sentia.

"Tirando a parte do soco, você há de concordar que foi até engraçado" Draco sorriu, maldosamente. Vendo-o sorrir, Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também. "Mas, você sabe, a melhor parte ainda está por vir. Acho que o Weasel ainda não ligou dois mais dois e chegou à conclusão de que eu sou seu namorado".

"E você é?" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Potter, você precisa de um pedido formal como uma garotinha Lufa-Lufa?" Draco bufou, impaciente. "Você é um romântico idiota mesmo".

"Como você quer que eu adivinhe, Draco? Você podia estar achando que era só sexo". Harry ruborizou. Draco riu dele.

"Você só pode ter sido mulher em outra encarnação, Harry".

"..."

"..."

"Draco..."

"Sim?"

"Acho que estou pronto para contar ao Rony e a todo mundo". Harry encarou os próprios pés. Draco gentilmente buscou a mão de Harry e segurou-a pela ponta dos dedos. O moreno subiu o olhar para encará-lo.

"Então quer dizer que eu vou ter minha diversão?" Draco riu. Sem mais uma palavra, ele empurrou Harry até este ter as costas na parede fria do corredor.

E o beijou.

Segundos depois, Harry e Draco separaram-se após ouvirem um sonoro baque. Olhando para o chão, viram o corpo desmaiado de Rony.

* * *

Rony não demorou muito a acordar. Por estarem próximos da enfermaria, Draco e Harry o levaram até lá, onde ele repousou até finalmente voltar à consciência.

"Rony, que bom que acordou" disse Harry, vendo-o abrir os olhos.

Reconhecendo o amigo, ele sorriu.

"Cara... eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Na verdade, foi mais um pesadelo" Rony comentou, sentando-se na cama.

"E o que acontecia?" Harry perguntou.

"Você estava beijando o Malfoy!" disse Rony, arregalando os olhos.

"Sinto lhe informar..." uma voz veio da sala de Madame Pomfrey. Rony e Harry olharam para lá, vendo Draco caminhar devagar até eles, com um biscoitinho mordido na mão. "... que você não sonhou, Weaslee. Eu realmente estava beijando seu amigo".

"Harry... Ele... O que...".

"Sinto muito, Rony. Mas... Draco é meu namorado".

Não dando nem mais nem um segundo para que Rony processasse a informação, Draco ficou em pé ao lado de Harry e segurou sua mão, fazendo o moreno ruborizar violentamente. Apesar disso, Harry também apertou a mão de Draco, ainda mais forte.

Os dois viraram os rostos para se encararem, dando leves sorrisos. No momento em que os olhares voltaram para Rony, tudo o que eles viram foi o ruivo desmaiado novamente.

Draco sorriu, desta vez largamente. Deixar o Weasley louco era uma das coisas mais divertidas que ele já havia feito um dia.

**Fim.**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**N/A**:

Eu sei, tá bobinha. Mas dêem um desconto, é minha primeira Draco/Harry! Se alguém se interessar, a continuação "Maldita Memória" já está na minha página. Só lembrem de, por favor, deixar um REVIEW aqui antes. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Um beijo! Espero que tenham gostado! ^^


End file.
